1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed connector, and more specifically to a magnetic module of a high speed connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan utility patent No. M437561U1 issued on Sep. 11, 2012 discloses an electrical connector having an RJ45 port stacked above a stacked double USB connector. The electrical connector has printed circuit board (PCB) loaded with two transformers and two common mode chokes mounted on a back face of the PCB. The PCB used in this electrical connector has a large area where the transformers and the common mode chokes could be mounted. However, there is a trend of miniaturization in connector size and it is always a difficulty to reconcile the contradictions between the small size and good electrical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,980, issued to Asou et al. on Jan. 10, 2012, discloses a surface mount pulse transformer for being used for a connector constituting a connection point of a cable and an equipment.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a transformer with small size, high electric performance and suit manufacturability.